Wings of Freedom
by Aoi Megane-kun
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yang terlahir dari pasangan suami istri antara manusia dan iblis. Keberadaannya adalah sebuah aib, tetapi ia tidak pernah beranggapan begitu. Karena seperti yang ayah Naruto katakan, hidup bebas dan merasakan kebagaiaan adalah hak yang harus dimiliki semua makhluk. warning : Oneshot, ooc, oc, miss-typo.


**Wings of Freedom**

Disclamer : Karakter-karakter yang ada di tokoh ini adalah milik dari penciptanya masing-masing

Pair : Naruto x Shizuku, Sasuke x Sakura.

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Suprantural, Friendly(?) and etc.

Warning : OOC, OC, Oneshot, miss-typo, dll.

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang anak yang terlahir dari pasangan suami istri antara manusia dan iblis. Keberadaannya adalah sebuah aib, tetapi ia tidak pernah beranggapan begitu. Karena seperti yang ayah Naruto katakan, hidup bebas dan merasakan kebagaiaan adalah hak yang harus dimiliki semua makhluk.

.

.

.

Ketika aku kecil, tidak banyak kenangan indah yang dapat ku ingat. Hanya beberapa yang sangat membekas. Salah satunya adalah keluarga, dan lainnya adalah penderitaan.

Keluargaku bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut normal, karena bagi sebagian orang, kami adalah keberadaan yang sangat tidak di inginkan dan sebuah aib. Aku tidak akan membantahnya, karena begitulah pandangan iblis pada pasangan suami istri yang terdiri dari manusia dan iblis.

Oh benar, Ayahku adalah seorang manusia dan ibuku hanyalah iblis tingkat rendah. Mereka adalah pasangan aneh yang hidup di dunia kejam semacam underworld. Tetapi meskipun begitu, sebelum kepergian mereka aku sangatlah bahagia. Bukan hanya lingkungan kami yang bisa menerima keluargaku dengan lapang dada, aku bahkan bisa dengan leluasa bermain ke seluruh desa tanpa takut di bunuh oleh para iblis dari kalangan bangsawan.

Yah ... itu benar-benar kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Mengingat iblis campuran tingkat rendah sepertiku biasanya di anggap sebagai hama yang menganggu.

Namun setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku banyak hal yang telah berubah. Tidak hanya kebagahiaanku yang terenggut, penderitaan justru terus datang silih berganti untuk menghancurkan hidupku.

Aku tidak ingin diburu. Aku tidak ingin dibunuh. Aku tidak ingin dikekang. Aku tidak akan menerima semua itu.

Tepat ketika aku menginjak umur 12 tahun, kuputuskan untuk tidak pernah menerima kenyataan itu. Aku akan hidup bebas. Meskipun semua orang menyuruhku untuk duduk diam menerima semuanya aku tidak akan mendengarkan. Biar saja mereka terkekang dalam keputus asaan hirearki busuk dunia bawah, aku akan terus hidup dengan caraku sendiri.

Karena itu adalah pesan yang telah di amanatkan untukku dari ayah.

" _Dengarkan ayah Naruto , tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan semua orang. Hidup bebas dan merasakan kebagaiaan adalah hak yang harus dimiliki semua makhluk. Kau bukan boneka, kau bukan sampah, dan kau bukanlah budak. Kau berhak atas pilihan yang kau buat sendiri. Bisakah ... bisakah kau berjanji pada ayah untuk tidak melupakannya, Naruto?"_

Ayahku ...

Dia adalah manusia yang penuh dengan idealis. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahnya yang pucat dan sorot matanya yang tajam namun hangat tak ayal menenangkan siapapun yang ia tatap. Tidak heran kalau ibuku bisa jatuh ke pelukannya.

Ck ck ...

Aku sangat menyukai sorot matanya, bahkan terkadang aku iri. Tapi dengan penuh kelembutan ayah membalasku dengan perkataan yang ramah dan menenagkan.

" _Matamu memang tidak seperti ayah. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau punya mata yang sama dengan kakekmu. Itu adalah kelebihan yang seharusnya kau banggakan."_

Aku menerima ucapannya tanpa membantah, meskipun wajahnya (kakek) sendiri aku tidak tahu.

Selama 6 tahun setelah keputusan yang ku buat, yang ku lakukan hanyalah mencuri. Aku menjadi pencuri bukan untuk sekedar mengisi perut kosongku, tetapi untuk mereka yang mengalami nasip sama sepertiku.

Terbuang dan di abaikan.

Awalnya hanya ada satu anak, dia adalah gadis yang kini berlari di sampingku. Namanya Shizuku, perempuan berwajah garang (ketika serius) dengan rambut ekor kuda berwarna hitam. Dia sebenarnya adalah iblis bangsawan, tapi karena minimnya kekuatan iblis yang ia miliki, Shizuku di tendang dari keluarganya dan hidup tanpa tujuan di jalanan.

Ketika aku menemukannya, Shizuku sudah seperti boneka dan dia nyaris diperkosa oleh beberapa pedofil horni. Aku menyelamatkannya dan sejak itu kami hidup saling bergantung hingga sekarang.

Tak lama setelahnya kami bertemu dengan anak lain. Dia aneh dan sangaaaaat menjengkelkan. Namanya adalah Sasuke dan dia adalah anak bangsawan dengan berbagai prestasi gemilang di kehidupannya. Alasan dia bergabung denganku cukup membuat heran. Dia sudah muak dengan sistem bangsawan yang membedakan satu dengan yang lainnya, serta karena kebebasannya dalam bergaul sangat terkekang.

Tapi aku percaya Sasuke punya alasan lain yang lebih sederhana. Yakni seorang gadis ... dari kelas bawah. Namanya adalah Sakura, iblis yatim piyatu kelas rendah yang sebelumnya merupakan budah pribadi Sasuke.

Menurut cerita Sakura, Sasuke dulu hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai mainannya saja. Dia selalu menyiksa, memperlakukannya dengan buruk, bahkan tak jarang pula melakukan permainan S&M padanya. Tapi tanpa disadari, Sasuke justru menaruh hati pada Sakura. Hal itu di pertegas ketika Sakura di perintahkan untuk melayani seorang anak bangsawan yang berkunjung di keluarga Sasuke.

Mengatahui hal tersebut, Sasuke dengan penuh amarah mematahkan tulang si anak bangsawan dan nyaris membunuhnya. Ayah Sasuke yang mendengar kabar tersebut marah besar dan menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada Sakura karena di anggap lancang telah mencuci otak anaknya. Tetapi ... bagaikan cerita-cerita romantis di novel, Sasuke datang menyelamatkan Sakura dan sejak itu mereka pergi dari kediaman orang tua Sasuke.

Aku lalu mencoba mengkonfirmasinya pada Sasuke ... dan hanya jawaban ambigu 'hn' yang kuterima, sialan.

Sebenarnya masih ada cerita tentang rekan-rekan yang bergabung dengan kelompokku. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan lain waktu karena sepertinya kami sudah sampai.

Tepat di hadapanku berdiri megah sebuah mansion menyerupai benteng dengan berbagai iblis yang menjaganya. Bangunan ini adalah milik salah seorang bangsawan yang memimpin tanah disini. Aku mendapatkan sebuah laporan dimana tempat ini dijadikan sebagai tempat menyekap penduduk yang masih selamat dari 'Pensucian'.

"Sasuke, bisa kau periksa keadaan sekitar dan arahkan mereka kesini?"

Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku mengangguk, kemudian dia menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Beberapa waktu kami menunggu Sasuke kembali sambil menyiapkan senjata dan peralatan.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan beralih padanya, "Ada apa, Shizuku?"

Shizuku kelihatan mencemaskan sesuatu sejak tadi, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing karena beberapa skema terburuk sudah tergambar di kepalaku. "Kau harus hati-hati. Kali ini sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Kumohon padamu agar pulang dengan selamat ..."

Menaikkan sebelah alis aku dibuatnya, "Jadi dari tadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat wajah Shizuku memerah, dan dengan cepat ia membuang mukanya acuh tak acuh. "Jangan salah paham."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dasar tsundere.

"Aku mengerti." Tanganku dengan lembut membelai sisi wajahnya hingga ke dagu, "Aku pasti akan kembali padamu, dan menyelamatkan mereka." Tertegun Shizuku menatapku. Tapi tak ku hentikan tindakanku hingga sebuah ciuman tercipta di antara kami.

Meskipun ini bukan waktu yang tepat, aku tetap ingin melakukan sesuatu pada bibirnya yang kerap kali menggodaku. Ku masukkan lidahku ke dalam sana dan secara perlahan mengalirkan saliva yang ku miliki. Tidak ada perlawanan dan kelihatannya Shizuku juga menikmati ciuman kami.

Tanganku yang bebas serasa ingin melakukan hal cabul lainnya ke tubuh kekasihku ini. Tapi segera ku urungkan ketika kurasakan Sasuke dan _mereka_ sudah berada di jarak yang bisa ku jangkau.

"Fuuh~ mungkin hanya itu saja, kita punya pekerjaan sekarang." Ucapku sambil menjaga jarak dari Shizuku.

Walaupun kelihatan enggan, Shizuku juga menjaga jaraknya denganku. Wajahnya masih memerah dan dapat ku dengar nafasnya yang agak memburu. _Ugh ... aku seharusnya memang tidak melakukannya di saat seperti ini._

 **Kresk ...**

Dari semak belukar di belakang kami muncul Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"Ah-hahaha ... aku hanya kebetulan datang lebih dulu." Ucapnya sambil menatap kami dengan wajah yang menggambarkan perasaan berdosa. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kepergok oleh Sakura. Ugh ... kemampuannya dalam mengintip terlalu hebat.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun selain Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura mendekat pada Shizuku dan berbisik pelan hingga tidak dapat ku dengar. Aku berani bertaruh, Sakura hanya ingin menggoda dan mengajari Shizuku beberapa hal mesum lainnya.

"Hei Sakura, kita ada di wilayah musuh. Jangan membuat Shizuku lengah dengan candaan mesummu."

Sakura menatapku tajam penuh rasa tidak terima kemudian beralih menjadi menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu, _Hentai-sama_."

"..."

Aku ingin membalasnya, aku akan membalasnya, aku pasti akan membalasnya. Tapi susah sekali setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Shizuku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke muncul bersamaan dengan beberapa pemuda / pemudi yang memang tergabung dalam kelompokku.

"Jadi, bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi menuju ke mansion.

Kubalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan mengangguk ringan, kemudian beralih pada anggota yang lain. "Kalian tetaplah waspada."

Aku dan Sasuke kemudian berjalan pergi, menuju ke suatu celah yang kami yakini langsung menuju ke dalam mansion. Celah ini lumayan besar dan tertutup oleh rimbunan semak-semak, salah satu anggotaku yang menemukannya tetapi dia tidak mengecek langsung karena di anggapnya kurang bijak.

Aku setuju dengannya. Pergi ke wilayah musuh sendirian sangatlah berbahaya, apalagi jika tertangkap musuh. Informasi yang terimanya bisa gagal disampaikan.

Kami berdua masuk, celah ini tidak terlalu besar. Namun cukup untuk di masuki oleh dua orang sekaligus. Beberapa saat hanya kegelapan yang bisa kami lihat, kemudian sebuah cahaya masuk ke dalam indra penglihatanku.

Kulirik sekilas Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingku, ia kelihatan serius, seperti biasanya. "Bersiap Sasuke."

"Hn."

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari celah yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan bagian dalam mansion. Beberapa perabotan rusak tepat berdiri di hadapan celah, seolah menjadi penyembunyi dari celah tersebut. Keduanya pun menggeser semua benda rusak itu ke sisi lain dan mulai masuk dengan mengendap-endap.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor batu dengan obor sebagai penerang di sepanjang jalan. Lama mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian hingga suara iblis-iblis yang saling bercakap terdengar oleh telinga keduanya.

"Laparnya~ aku ingin makan sesuatu yang enak."

"Aku ingin minum arak, sebenarnya kapan pekerjaan ini akan selesai."

"Hmm, mungkin setelah Barbas-sama kembali dari pensucian lainnya."

"Aku sekarang heran, kenapa disebut pensucian?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kapten katakan, hah? Pensucian itu dimaksudkan untuk membantai seluruh iblis yang memberontak di tanah kekuasaan Barbas-sama. Itu hukuman setimpal untuk iblis tingkat rendah yang tidak tahu diri seperti mereka."

"Hahahaha ... para lelaki dibunuh di tempat dan para gadisnya di bawa ke sini, Barbas-sama memang pinar dalam menyenangkan bawahannya."

"Hahahaha ... aku lapar sekarang, ayo cepat!"

Wajah Sasuke menjadi hitam penuh kegeraman. Dalam kecepatan tinggi ia menerjang menuju dua iblis yang terus bicara sedari tadi. Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang berarti, ditariknya belati dari pinggangnya dan ditusukan pada salah satu iblis. Iblis lain yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi kebingungan, ia kemudian sadar setelah darah temannya tersiram ke wajahnya.

Namun sebuah tangan berlapis cahaya biru sudah mendekap kepalanya, dan detik itu pula kesadarannya lenyap bersamaan dengan jiwa yang menghilang.

Sasuke yang telah melakukan tugasnya berjalan mendekat pada Naruto. Ia memperhatikan mimik muka sang pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut yang mengeras.

"Bagaimana?" Bukannya tidak mengetahui keadaan, Sasuke hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Para bajingan itu ... ayo cepat Sasuke."

Mereka kemudian berlari dengan Naruto yang memimpin. Walau ini adalah kali pertamanya datang ke tempat ini, Naruto kelihatan paham betul jalan yang di ambilnya. Dilewati satu persimpangan, lalu persimpangan lainnya, kemudian sebuah koridor, dan sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang di jaga oleh dua iblis.

"Berhenti disana! Siapa kalian!?"

Naruto tidak menggubris teriakan iblis tersebut, di ambilnya sebilah pedang dari pingganya. Gerakannya begitu halus dan mematikan hingga tak di sadari pedang sudah menembus leher sang iblis. Sasuke yang berlari dibelakang Naruto juga tak kalah garang, ia dengan cekatan melemparkan belati yang di pegangnya.

 **Tiiiing~!**

Tapi serangannya berhasil di tahan menggunakan pedang oleh iblis yang tersisa. Mengira serangannya telah usai, sang iblis lengah dan sebuah sihir berafinitas api melahap dirinya dalam ketiadaaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berdiam diri, didobraknya pintu yang berdiri kokoh disana.

 **Braaaaaak!**

 **Tap**

 **Tap ...**

Sebuah pemandangan memuakkan berhasil menarik amarah Naruto ke permukaan. Di ruangan seluas 10 x15 meter berdinding batu itu terisi oleh belasan wanita tanpa busana dengan tubuh yang di penuhi luka. Wajah mereka lusuh dan hampir-hampir kehilangan semangat hidup. Sebagian wanita di rantai, tertidur di meja dengan cairan putih di sekujur tubuh, sedangkan yang lain terlentang di lantai dalam keadaan lemas.

Semua wanita itu menoleh pada Naruto dengan sorot takut. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka, kedatangan Naruto sontak saja membuat mereka ketakutan. Bahkan beberapa gadis yang Naruto asumsikan masih berumur 10 tahun gemetaran hebat di dalam pelukan sang ibu.

Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto mengepalkan tinju hingga ujung kukunya memutih. Amarahnya memuncak, tapi ditahannya agar para wanita di depannya tidak lebih ketakutan. Di samping Naruto, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi berkat wajah yang terlahir dalam keadaan sulit berekspresi membuatnya dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresi marahnya.

Naruto berjalan, kemudian di ambilnya sebuah kain yang di rasa masih bersih lalu menggunakannya untuk mengelap gadis yang di penuhi noda putih. Naruto tidak berkata banyak, yang dilakukannya hanya membersihkan gadis dengan surai coklat kejinggaan itu.

Gadis di hadapan Naruto berusaha menjauh dengan tubuh gemetar, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena perbuatan para prajurit bejat beberapa waktu lalu. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, dan bagian vagina serta anusnya terasa sangat perih.

Gadis tersebut memejamkan mata, menunggu dengan putus asa apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Akankah ia dipermainkan seperti sebelumnya, atau justru di siksa sampai kesadarannya menghilang. Tapi tidak satu pun yang dilakukan Naruto hingga membuat sang gadis itu memberanikan diri melihat sang pemuda.

Nanar gadis itu menatap Naruto, tergambar jelas kepedihan dimata hitamnya dan itu sontak menyerang mental Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa ..." Dengan lembut Naruto membenamkan sang wanita ke dalam pelukannya, "... Kau selamat, Julie." Kemudian berbicara dengan intonasi yang menenangkan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara yang terdengar, hingga suara isakan mulai menggema di ruangan pengap itu. Awalnya hanya Julie yang menangis, kemudian di susul dengan yang lain.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mulai membagikan beberapa kain dari ransel yang dibawanya. Ia beserta dengan Naruto memakaikan semua kain tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Sedangkan sebagian lain digunakan untuk mengelap bagian tubuh yang ternoda cairan sperma.

Setelah semua terpakaiakan, mereka berniat untuk pergi. Namun baru saja hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama para iblis wanita. Segerombolan iblis laki-laki datang.

Mereka tidak memakai armor dan hanya berpakaian alakadarnya yang terdiri dari kaos dan celana kain. Mungkin dipikiran mereka akan merepotkan untuk membawa armor ke sarang 'madu', jadi mereka hanya memakai pakaian santai yang mudah di 'lepas'. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian? Kemana akan kalian bawa wanita-wanitanya!?" Tanya seorang di antara sepuluh iblis tersebut. Wajahnya garang dengan sorot tidak suka.

Naruto tidak berniat menjawabnya karena malas banyak bicara. Dia sudah melihat semuanya melalui ingatan salah seorang prajurit yang dibunuhnya, bagaimana mereka memperlakukan wanita dengan ekspresi bejat, serta tindakan yang telah mereka lakukan pada gadis bersurai coklat yang Naruto ketahui bernama Julie.

Itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

 **Seet!**

Naruto mengambil pedang dari sarung yang disampirkannya di pinggang. Gerakannya begitu halus menuju para iblis itu. Ia berkelok dan dengan mulus menyayat salah seorang iblis. Menyadari pertarungan telah terjadi, iblis lain menyiapkan kuda-kuda penuh waspada.

Seorang iblis menembakkan demonic powernya pada Naruto. Namun dengan gerakan yang halus Naruto bermanuver, melakukan putaran ke samping dan melemparkan pedangnya hingga menancap di kepala iblis tersebut.

Melihat kesempatan yang datang, iblis lainnya menyerang Naruto dengan serangan fisik berupa pukulan. Tapi seketika itu pula Sasuke muncul di antara mereka dan menahan serangan para iblis menggunakan dinding sihir transparan.

"Maju Naruto."

Mendengar perintah dari Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengambil dua buah belati yang tersimpan di punggungnya. Ia lalu berguling ke samping dan melemparkan dua belati tersebut menuju ke iblis yang di tahan oleh Sasuke.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Meskipun tidak bisa menghabisi keduanya, serangan Naruto berhasil menancap di kaki mereka dan hal tersebut membuat keseimbangan tubuh dua iblis itu goyah. Memanfaatkan momentum yang tercipta Naruto mengalirkan energi berupa petir ke tangan kanannya dan menghantamkannya tepat ke kepala samping seorang iblis.

 **Jdum!**

Karena posisinya yang berada tepat di samping sang rekan, iblis lain yang menyerang Sasuke ikut terkena imbas serangan Naruto sampai membuat dinding retak membentuk pola jaring laba-laba.

"Ka-Kalian!"

"BANGSAT!"

"BAJINGAN KALIAN!"

7 iblis yang masih tersisa menggeram marah pada Naruto, mereka secara bersamaan menyerang Naruto beserta Sasuke dengan sihir tanpa mempedulikan para wanita yang terduduk gemetar dibelakang si pemuda blonde dan pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

"Naruto!"

"Oke."

Naruto dan Sasuke serempak mempersiapkan serangannya. Naruto dengan segel tangan yang aneh sedangkan Sasuke dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terang.

 **[** _ **Flame shower**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Futon : Kamikaze no jutsu**_ **]**

Serangan yang berupa api dan angin itu bersatu kemudian membesar dan melahap semua sihir yang datang kepadanya bersamaan dengan iblis yang melepaskannya. Udara panas sesaat menyebar ke udara, namun setelah dua serangan tersebut mereda hanya abu hitam yang tersisa di hadapan Sasuke.

Mengindikasikan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, Sasuke mengisyaratkan para wanita untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dan sampailah di jalan keluar, tapi kegaduhan atas pertarungan tadi kini membuat semua penghuni mansion menjadi ramai. Para iblis beramai-ramai menuju ke penjara dimana pertarungan tadi terjadi, dan hanyalah rasa jengkel bercampur marah yang menguasai mereka.

"Sialan! Jalang-jalang itu kabur!"

"Cepat cari! Mereka pasti masih ada di mansion ini."

"Kau!" Seorang iblis menunjuk salah satu bawahannya, "Segera laporkan ke Barbas-sama!"

"Baik."

Di lain sisi,

"Ini yang terakhir," Ujar Sasuke setelah mengeluarkan wanita terakhir. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menatap intens bangunan bagian atas mansion Barbas.

"Ayo. Kita harus cepat kabur, mereka bisa mengejar kita kapan saja."

"Nee ... Sasuke, kupikir aku harus menghentikannya."

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke, "Aku akan membunuh Lionel Barbas."

Melipat tangannya di depan dada, Sasuke bersandar pada dinding luar manison dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Jadi kau menerimanya, Naruto? Sekali kau maju pantang bagimu untuk mundur."

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin iblis tingkat rendah yang lain mengalami kejadia seperti ini, untuk menghentikannya aku harus menumpas mereka dari akarnya."

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke melemparkan sebuah lencana bergambarkan dua buah sayap berbeda warna kepada Naruto. "Aku akan membawa beberapa orang untuk membantumu, sedangkan Shizuku dan Sakura menemami para sandra menuju base."

"Tidak perlu," Naruto mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam celah, "Aku saja yang pergi."

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Tunggu, itu nekat. Meskipun sudah menerimanya, bukan berarti kau bisa melawan mereka semaumu. Kami akan membantu."

Naruto terus berjalan masuk tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke. Ia bukannya tidak bisa membalas Sasuke, tapi dia hanya tidak ingin membalasnya. Perbincangan tentang keputusan seperti ini kerap kali membuang-buang waktunya dan malah membuat semua menjadi kacau. Ia hanya ingin ini cepat selesai tanpa ada korban di pihaknya.

"Hei Naruto! Dengarkan aku!"

Menghilangkan gengsi bangsawannya, Sasuke terus saja di abaikan oleh Naruto. Ia mendecih tak suka dan berjalan pergi dengan rasa jengkel dikepalanya.

"Sekarang siapa orang yang paling menjengkelkan disini?" Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berlari menyusuri koridor, ia bertarung penuh intimidasi pada siapapun yang berusaha menghentikannya. Sosoknya yang tenang kini menjadi ganas, dengan sepasang pedang di kedua tangannya ia membabat habis iblis di hadapannya.

Mengesampingkan dirinya yang terlahir sebagai iblis tingkat rendah, Naruto telah menanamkan berbagai teknik fisik pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Tepat ketika Naruto melewati anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai di atasnya, seorang iblis bertubuh tambun menebaskan kapak super besar pada Naruto.

 **Braaaaak!**

Berhasil bertahan menggunakan pedangnya sebagai perisai, Naruto terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding.

"Horrraaaah!"

Sebuah serangan kembali di lancarkan iblis tersebut. Kali ini Naruto tidak menahannya seperti tadi, melainkan berguling ke samping dan kemudian berlari mendekat. Iblis tambun itu berusaha menahan serangan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang berkulitkan sisik. Namun tidak ia duga, Naruto malah melewati celah di antara kedua kakinya dan dengan gerakan yang cepat ia berdiri kemudian menggorok leher sang iblis dari belakang.

"Guh ... apa-apaan ..."

Satu iblis tumbang kemudian muncul iblis lainnya. Walaupun mereka bersenjata dan dipakaikan armor, Naruto tetap menerjang penuh intimidasi. Bekali-kali Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dengan gerakkan yang terkordinir, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak iblis yang Naruto bunuh. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Kehidupan keras di bawah sistem busuk para bangsawan sudah menempa cara berpikirnya. Itu bukan berarti Naruto menjadi berhati dingin, ia masih memiliki belas kasihan, tapi itu beda cerita jika berhadapan dengan musuh. Siapapun orangnya, selama mereka adalah ' _musuh_ ' bagi Naruto, maka tidak peduli itu anak-anak, wanita, atau pun lansia ... Naruto akan tetap melakukan eksekusinya.

 **Braaaak!**

Pintu mewah berukirkan lambang keluarga _Barbas_ terjerembab beberapa meter jauhnya. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam menatap hal tersebut tanpa sedikitpun rasa tertarik. Ia kemudian beralih pada dalang dari pengrusakan pintu kamarnya, Naruto.

"Jadi kau adalah iblis yang menyusup ke kediamanku? Betapa mengecewakan, kupikir aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu iblis genius seperti Sasuke. Tapi yang datang padaku tak lebih dari makhluk barbar kasta paling rendah dunia iblis, setengah manusia sepertimu." Ujarnya tenang namun penuh akan sindiran kepada Naruto.

"..."

"Oh, kau tak membalas? Baiklah, itu artinya kau mengakui perkataanku."

 **Sreeeet! Tap Tap Tap Tap!**

Naruto segera bergerak maju dengan menyeret kedua pedangnya. Ia kemudian menebaskan salah satu pedang pada Lionel, namun hanya bangku kosong yang berhasil Naruto lukai.

"Terlalu buru-buru, sangat gegabah."

Beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto, Lionel menyeringai dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depannya. "Matilah ..."

"... _ **Wind Serpent.**_ "

Energi sihir berafinitas angin terkompres menjadi bentuk seekor ular menuju Naruto. Mulut yang terdiri dari ribuan angin-angin tajam berusaha menahapnya dalam sekali coba. Menghindari serangan tersebut, Naruto berkelit ke samping. Ia kemudian berlari mengabaikan sang ular angin menuju penciptanya.

Di ayunkannya pedang sepanjang 82 cm itu pada Lionel. Tapi dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir, Lionel menahan serangan Naruto.

"Selesai sudah, bye bye ..."

Dari sekujur tubuh Lionel keluarlah angin berkapasitas besar menghantam Naruto. Kondisi yang tidak siap membuat Naruto terlempar ke belakang tepat ke arah mulut ular angin yang terbuka. Dengan semua gigi-gigi tajam bak silet, bisa di pastikan Naruto akan terkena serangan yang kritis hingga mungkin berujung kematian.

Bola mata Naruto melebar, iris birunya berputar cepat hingga sebuah pola aneh mengisi ke seluruhan pupil matanya.

" _ **Almighty Push.**_ "

Daya tolak besar seketika mementalkan segala yang ada di sekeliling Naruto, tidak terkecuali _wind serpent_ Lionel besert dirinya. Sang iblis keturunan bangsawan terpental hingga menembus dinding mansionnya. Ia berusaha menahan momentum tabrakan dengan sihir anginnya. Tetapi dengan cepat belasan proyektil menyerupai hiu mini menuju ke arahnya.

 **Booom! Boom! Booom! Booom! Boom! Duaaar!**

Iblis bawahan Lionel panik mendengar suara ledakan yang terus terjadi di ruangan majikannya. Sebagian dari mereka berlari keluar untuk mendapat visual lebih jelas, sementara yang lain segera menuju ruangan Lionel untuk memastikan keadaan sang iblis bangsawan.

Sesaat kemudian apa yang bisa para iblis bawahan lihat hanya dua objek yang di yakini merupakan Lionel dan si penyusup. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh, sang majikan kelihatan terdesak meskipun berkali-kali melancarkan serangan.

Serangan berbasis sihir angin terus Lionel berikan pada Naruto. Tapi dengan piawai sang pemuda blonde menghindarinya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi sudah berkali-kali serangan Agrori berhasil dihindari. Ini dimulai sejak perubahan pupil Naruto, tidak hanya kecepatan yang meningkat pesat, kekuatannya juga bertambah besar.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana mungkin!? Kau hanya iblis berdarah manusia, dan dari kalangan tingkat rendah ... bagaimana bisa kau mengimbangiku!?"

"..."

"Jawab aku sialan!"

Menggeram marah Agrori karena terus di abaikan. Ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir super besar yang melingkupi seluruh mansion.

"Kau akan musnah, musnah, musnah, MUSNAAAAAAAH! _**Abyys Release : Punishmen!**_ "

Iblis bawahan yang mengetahui sihir tuannya berteriak panik. Mereka lari dengan buru-buru seperti dikejar setan(?), sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi bisunya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Lionel dan dalam sepersekian detik sebuah besi hitam sepanjang setengah meter melesat dari telapak tangan Naruto dan menembus dada Lionel.

Iblis keturunan bangsawan itu melebarkan mata. Jujur saja, serangan mendadak Naruto tidak ia pikirkan akan datang karena ini adalah pertama kali untuk Lionel.

Pada umumnya seseorang akan terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena tertegun oleh sihir maha besar ini. Keadaan terpaku ini juga berasal dari energi besar yang keluar dari tubuh Lionel. Dengan kata lain, sihir ini tidak hanya menjadi pemusnah masal tetapi dapat pula digunakan untuk menarik rasa putus asa ke permukaan. Maka tidak mengherankan jika kemampuan Lionel yang satu ini menjadi jurus andalan ketika melawan musuh yang lebih kuat dan lebih besar. Tapi kali ini ...

"Cough... cough ..." Mengeluarkan darah Lionel terbatuk. Rasa sakit yang tidak ia sadari tadi kini merambah dari dada ke seluruh tubuh. Meskipun rasa sakit bersarang di tubuhnya. Tidak sedikitpun ia menunjukkan ekspresi menyerah. Bahkan jika ini menjadi kematian bagi Lionel, senyum kemenangan tetap melengkung di wajah tampannya. "Mes-meskipun kau membunuhku ... sihir ini tidak akan lenyap ..." Ujarnya pada Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan topeng bisunya, kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Lionel dengan intimidasi di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan membantah bahwa kekuatan iblisku sangat lemah. Tapi di sisi lain, kemampuanku sebagai manusia justru lebih mendominasi, terutama gen yang berasal dari ayahku. Kau mungkin berpikir kalau kami, iblis kelas bawah tidak bisa apa-apa di hadapan kalian para bangsawan. Tapi jangan salah menilai, karena kami lemah, kami mengerti dengan sangat arti dari kekuatan. Karena kami lemah, berbagai cara akan kami lakukan untuk menaklukan kalian. Dan karena kami lemah pula, aku akan bangkit di antara mereka untuk mengoyak kalian para iblis bangsawan."

Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan tangan yang saling membentang ke sisi berlainan. " _ **Fujutsu Kyuin.**_ "

Sebuah kekai transparan tercipta di sekeliling Naruto. Pelindung yang memiliki bentuk seperti bola itu kemudian menarik segala energi yang berasal dari pentagram sihir milik Lionel dan mengubahnya menjadi energi murni yang kemudian masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

Kejadian itu berlangsung realtif cepat hingga Lionel dibuat kebingungan.

'Kenapa sihirku lenyap? Apa yang terjadi?' Perasaan bingung pada hal yang belum diketahui membuat tubuh Lionel meresponnya dalam bentuk rasa takut yang asing.

'Siapa ... siapa dia?' batinnya gemetaran.

"Jadi, apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir ... Lionel Barbas?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang tapi menusuk.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa namamu?"

Mendengar permintaan terakhirnya, Naruto mengangguk, "Namaku Otsutsuki Naruto, anak dari Otsutsuki Ashura dan Otsutsuki Velsaria. Pemimpin pasukan revolusi dan seorang pencuri." Jawabnya dengan tangan terbentang pada Lionel.

"Begitu ya ..." ujar Lionel pelan.

" _ **Almighty Push.**_ "

 **Swing! BoooooooooooOOOOoooooMMMMM!**

.

.

.

Setelah menyelamatkan para sandera, kelompok Revolusi akhirnya dikenal luas oleh berbagai golongan iblis. Popularitasnya yang semakin menanjak seiring dengan genjar-genjarnya gerakan mereka dalam melawan para bangsawan yang sewena-wena. Beberapa tahun setelah lahirnya kelompok yang diketuai oleh Otsutsuki Naruto dan wakilnya Alocer Sasuke, muncul gerakan baru yang dinamakan pasukan pemberontak.

Karena tujuan dan cita-cita yang sejalan, kedua pasukan ini kemudian bergabung dan mengubah nama satuannya menjadi _**Anti-Old Satan Faction**_. Dan untuk menghormati pasukan Revolusi yang sudah berperang lebih dulu melawan kediktatoran bangsawan, dijadikanlah lambang mereka — dua sayap berlainan warna (Sayap kebebasan) sebagai simbol utama dari pasukan yang baru (Anti-Old Satan Faction).

Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut dimulailah peperangan yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Anti-Old Satan Faction.

Gadis dengan potongan rambut bob hitam itu menutup buku pelajarannya , dilihat keadaan sekeliling yang sudah kian menggelap. Sepertinya waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika ia membaca dengan serius, dan kakaknya yang biasa sibuk akan pekerjaan sudah pulang untuk menyapanya.

"So-tan~! Mana pelukan hangatmu untuk kakak manismu ini~" Teriak seorang gadis di pintu rumah dengan hebohnya.

Sedangkan sang adik yang melihat tingkah kakaknya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dengan ekspresi kaku. "Sera-nee baka."

Fin.

 **Author Note :**

Cerita pendek sewaktu author jenuh mengerjakan AD : CD Chapter 8.

Bagi kalian yang review, fav, dan follow saya ucapkan banyak trimakasih. Bye ...


End file.
